


Tampered

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Family Feels, Parental dicipline, Spanking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: “What do I expect? I expect you to tell me if something is wrong!” Tony yelled, Peter, who’s face had gone quite red at this point, clenched his fists and looked at his feet. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that someone had taken the suit?”“Because I didn’t want you to take it from me.” Peter muttered, “I didn’t want you to be angry.” Tony looked at Peter in disbelief.“What did you think was going to happen when you got it back? You’d just go on with a broken suit and nothing bad would happen?” Tony asked, Peter frowned.“No- I, I was going to fix it!” Peter said, Tony gave a snort and continued to pace around the lab. He was worried about what he would do if he got to close to Peter.“And that would work because?” Tony asked sarcastically.“Because nothing bad happened last time- and I just thought that-” Peter’s eyes widened as he realized his slip up.“Excuse me? Last time?” Tony said, he stopped pacing and watched as Peter blanched, looking at his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgarAllenPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/gifts).



Sometimes, Peter had bad luck. As someone who lived with his aunt, instead of his mom and dad, he could rationalize that he was an unlucky person, or at the very least that he had bad luck.  But then again, wasn’t admitting he had bad luck kind of like a self-fulfilling prophecy? If he believed he was unlucky, bad things were going to happen to it.

  
Sure, middle school sucks, and his last father figure had died during a robbery, but Peter liked to look on the Brightside. Or rather Peter had to look on the Brightside. All of that aside, Peter believed that the luckiest day of his life was when Tony Stark popped up in his living room, talking about scholar ships, and outing his secret to Aunt May.   

  
And while the whole business with Civil war may have been a mess, and being forgotten for months by Mr. Stark defiantly hurt, was that really unlucky? Maybe a little. However, losing his suit, that was defiantly unlucky, like no doubt about it. Mr. Stark defiantly wasn’t going to be happy about it, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him?

  
“Dude seriously, stop monologuing and help me with our project!” Ned grumped, Peter snapped back to the present and looked at the project guidelines on the table. He and Ned had partnered up for the mandator science fair, but Peter was too caught up in his head to actually help brainstorm ideas. 

  
“Sorry Ned,” Peter mumbled, he picked up the paper that Ned had written on before putting it back down and dramatically throwing himself down onto his mattress.

 

“Man, what am I going to do? I can’t believe someone stole my suit! Does that mean someone knows I’m Spiderman? What if they come after me? What if they hurt Aunt May? What if-” Peter began to hyperventilate, putting his hands over his eyes, and briefly letting Ned got up and forced Peter into a sitting position, with his arms over his head.    
  


 

“Just calm down.” Ned said, he rubbed Peter’s back and waited for the hyperventilating to stop. He’d had these more since the dance, and Ned had secretly done some research, because he freaked out the first time. Yeah, that’d been great, Peter freaking out, Ned freaking out, both of them not being able to effectively communicate.

 

“I think you should just tell Mr. Stark, honestly he could probably find the suit and make sure that no one hurts your Aunt.” 

  
When Peter had calmed down enough answer, his head was full of worst case scenarios were Mr. Stark dumped him and he was excommunicated from Avengers things. 

 

“No, man, I gotta figure this out on my own, I don’t think I could take it if…. You know?” Peter said, as he talked, he was already reaching for a hoodie. Ned had a face of disbelief as he pulled it over his head.   
  


“So, I guess that means you want me to cover for you?” Ned asked, Peter gave his friend a sheepish smile. Looking down at his feet before looking back at Ned. “I mean Peter, seriously, if I get caught…..” he didn’t need to finish, Peter had met Ned’s mother, she was an angry woman who wielded a flip-flop with surprising power.

 

  
“Would you mind? I’ll pick you up a hoagie from the sub shop on 9th street!” Peter was already climbing out of the window when Ned grabbed his arm. Ned shook his head, and glared. 

 

“What?”   
  
“Just walk out the front door with me you nerd,” Peter was pulled back into the room, and a backpack was thrust into his arms, “Not everything has to be this big superhero thing.” Ned muttered. Peter laughed. 

 

  
“Sorry I’m just… you know?” Peter muttered, Ned shrugged and put his own backpack on, and slapped a fake smile on his face. 

  
“Just come on Peter.” Peter frowned, but followed Ned out of his bedroom.    
  


“Hey Aunt May! I’m going over to Ned’s house!” Peter yelled, he got a noise of acknowledgement from the kitchen. “I’ll message you later! Love you!”

  
“Love you too Peter!” She called. Peter and Ned quickly left the apartment building, and as soon as they were a block from the house, Peter handed his bag to Ned.

  
“If she calls me don’t answer, better yet turn off my phone.” Peter said, the sun was going down, as it usually did at four ‘clock in the winter, “I’ll be back in a while okay?”

  
“What kind of time frame is that?” Ned asked, he was holding Peter’s bag, and watching as his best friend began to scale the side of a building. He looked generally irritated, and a little worried. “What do I do if she calls my mom?”

  
“She won’t. Don’t worry man!”  Peter was scaling the building, leaving Ned looking on from the street below. “Nothing’s going to happen! I’ll be back before ten!”

  
“Do you have any idea where you are going?” Ned yelled, Peter, who should have been out of ear shot but wasn’t thanks to his enhanced hearing, shrugged before yelling back.   
  


“I have no idea!” Peter yelled. Ned rolled his eyes, and began walking down the street, his phone in hand. 

 

“Idiot.” He muttered, he browsed through his contacts, and found MJ’s phone number, quickly sending her a text asking her if she wanted to come over. He got a reply a few minutes later saying that she was currently occupied, but that in a while she would meet him at Delmar’s new shop.

  
Meanwhile Peter decided to go to the last place he remembered having the suit, a subway bathroom where he had been quickly changing, before he was interrupted. There had been screams in the subway station, so Peter had left his bag and gone to investigate, but when he got back, his bag was gone, and so was his suit. Actual nightmare material for Peter. 

 

  
When Peter arrived at the subway, he found it was emptier than usually, in fact it was practically vacant. Odd, considering it was rush hour. What was even more odd was that it took only a few minutes for Peter to find his bag, suspended in the men’s bathroom, all webbed up and waiting.   
“that’s?.......weird.” Peter muttered. As soon as he touched the bag, the webs around it dissolved, and peter heard a click, like a camera going off, Peter looked up just in time to see a ceiling tile move back into place.

 

“Oh, no no no!” peter reached into the bag and pulled out a familiar pod, stripping off his hoodie and jeans before pressing it to his chest. A familiar ‘whoosh’ enveloped Peter as the suit encapsulate him. But something felt……off. 

  
The usual lights and enhanced vision were not on, in fact they eyes didn’t seem to be working at all. Peter peeled off the mask and did his best to follow the source of the flash, but to no avail. Peter ended up outside the subway station, with not a clue as to who the person was that had taken his picture. If he was worried before about someone finding out about his secret identity, he was even more worried now, because someone had a picture of him with the suit, and that really couldn’t be good. 

  
“Gah, shit!” Peter muttered. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and quickly scaled the building, so that the person wouldn’t be able to see his face. He spotted MJ, who for once wasn’t holding a book. She had a bag on her back and seemed to be on her way to Delmar’s.

  
Peter made sure he was out of the view of anyone passing buy, and then put the mask back on, securing it carefully before he began to try and figure out what was wrong. “Karen? Karen can you hear me?” there was an aggressive serge of power as the AI tried to reboot.

  
The lights on the suit immediately turned on, and the suit locked up, Peter heard something sizzle behind his head, like a frayed wire, busting fuse. 

  
“What the fu-?” Peter began. He was cut off but a painful shock to the back of his head, it made him dizzy. It was like getting kicked in the balls. Except it smelt a hell of a lot more like burning.    
  


“Alpha Mayday engaged,” a disorientated Voice said, “Cease and disperse, tap-tamp-tamp-tamp-“ the suit began to cat on words, like a broken record. The lights in the suit went black again, before turning on so bright it made Peter’s head hurt. 

 

“Di-di-di-di-Distr-Distr-Distress” the suit screamed, Peter put his hands up to his ears. 

 

  
“Sca-sca-sca-scaning” the suit said, and Peter began to panic, the suit felt foreign, and Jerky, it wasn’t doing what he wanted it to, and occasionally parts of it would pull at his skin. 

  
“Karen!” Peter yelled, and the pulling stopped for a moment, long enough for Peter to get off of the roof and shoot a web at the opposite building. He figured he was well enough out of the way to be able to hang on to the side of a building and try and override the suit. Peter clumsily left off the building and landed on the next. 

  
Peter secured himself to the building, before attempting to open the interface. As soon as he did, a thick mist emitted from the suit, encasing him. The optics turned black again, and when they cleared, Peter found that he was encased in something rock hard. 

 

“Shit shit shit!” Muttered Peter, he tried to use his strength to break the casing, but nothing happened. “ohh shit!” peter muttered. He knew that there was a tracker in his suit, but everything seemed to be offline, and even if it was online, he really didn’t want Mr. Stark to find him. The optics flickered one more time, before completely shutting off leaving Peter in complete darkness. 

  
So instead of calling out for help, Peter sat in his ridged position, as it got darker and colder. Hoping that the casing would eventually weaken enough for him to get loose.    
Meanwhile, Ned watched as the hours ticked on, and waited for Peter to come back to his apartment. When it hit six o’clock, Ned messaged May as Peter, asking permission to stay for dinner. When she said yes, Ned thanked counted his blessings, silently praying that Peter got back soon. 

  
“You good Ned?” MJ asked, she was shoveling Pizza in her mouth as she watched Ned’s worried expression as he texted. 

  
“Hm?” Ned asked, looking up from the phone, “No, yeah everything’s perfectly fine nothing’s wrong at all.” Ned fake laughed and went back to the phone texting away.

 

“Is Peter like, grounded or something?” She asked, “Cuz you usually don’t ask me to hang unless Peter can’t.” Ned cursed himself and mentally made a note to hang out with MJ more. Maybe to have her hang out with him and Peter as well. 

  
“No!” MJ raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. “No, I swear, I asked you to hang out because I want to hang out with you, not because Peter can’t hang out.” N

ed put Peter’s phone down and picked up a piece of pizza. “I mean it. Wanna play Mario cart?”

  
MJ had to go soon after dinner, with a happy thanks to Ned’s mother, she was off with her mysterious back-pack and black hoodie. Leaving Ned to brood over Peter for a while longer.    
At seven, almost found hours after Peter had left his Aunt’s apartment, May messaged Peter’s phone, asking him if he planned on staying the night. Ned replied that he wanted to, and May gave her permission. 

  
Ned heaved a sigh of relief as he got the permission text from May. “Good grief Peter!” Ned muttered, looking out his window, hoping that Peter would appear soon, tapping on the glass to be let in. “Where the hell are you?” 

  
When it reached ten, and Peter still hadn’t shown, Ned decided to give him thirty minutes before calling for help. When the thirty minutes were Up, 

  
Peter didn’t have many contacts, one for his aunt, one for Ned, one for someone called ‘Happy’ and then his ICE contacts. Ned opened the ICE contacts and found his aunt, but also found a number that had no name attached. Ned, who was going on a whim, dialed the number.   
On the second ring, someone picked up.

  
“Isn’t it past your bedtime kid?” the sarcastic voice of Tony Stark asked. Ned had heard it a million times before on television. Tony was in his lab, upgrading part of one of his suits, with the phone haphazardly propped up against his ear. 

  
“I-I-I” Ned stammered. Ned closed his eyes and took deep breath, “I’m not peter. I’m Peter’s friend.” Tony rolled his eyes.

  
“And why do you have Peter’s phone?” Tony asked, he doubted the kid knew it was him, and even if he did, he didn’t really mind. It was probably just a crank call.

 

“Peter-he- uh,” Ned stammered, he was having a hard time ratting his friend out. “Peter’s missing.” Tony grinned, defiantly a crank call. 

  
“Uh huh, and why are you calling me, and not the police?” Tony asked.

  
“Becausesomeonestolepeter’ssuitandhewentlookingforitandit’sbeenfivehoursandI’mworriedsomethinghappenedtohim!” Ned said, it all came out like word vomit. There was silence on the other end of the phone, as Tony’s brain tried to process what was said. He set down the tools he was using and readjusted the phone to his ear. 

  
“Say that again? Slowly this time.” Tony said, he was already signaling for one of his suits to come to him. He hadn’t really been planning on a late-night fly, but if the kid was missing well then he didn’t really have a choice. 

 

“Someone stole Peter’s suit and he went looking for it and it’s been like five hours and I’m worried something happened to him.” Ned said. Tony pinched his forehead. 

  
“Where was the last place you saw him?” Tony asked, the suit began to piece together on him, as he began to walk towards the launch pad. 

  
“Like two blocks from his apartment on the way to Delmar’s.” Ned said, “Peter said he’s be back around ten, but that was thirty minutes ago, and I’m just-” tony cut the kid off.

  
“You did the right thing. I’ll find Peter, and he’ll call you in the morning.” Tony hung up the phone and cursed loudly. 

  
“Damn kid.” Tony took off and headed towards Peter’s apartment, the little tracker beeping away on the map. When Tony reached the apartment, he decided to go in like a normal human being, instead of breaking and entering like a common criminal. 

  
Soon enough Tony was standing in full armor outside of the Parker residence, Tony, who was using the tracker bracelets, stepped out of the suit, and sent it outside of the building, it would be waiting outside of Peter’s window for him.

  
He was willing to bet that May had no idea that the kid was missing, and as long as he found the kid before the sun came up, he rationalized that she wouldn’t have to find out. Never the less, went to knock on the door, before glancing at the time on his wrist

  
11:13 pm

 

Tony sighed, and walked back down the corridor. There was no way that May Parker was awake, or that he would be able to write off visiting Peter so late. She’d immediately know that something was up. Tony descended the stairs and called for the suit. 

  
“Friday, show me the tracker again?” the tracker clearly showed that the suit was in Peter’s apartment. “Friday can you scan this building for stark tech?”

  
“Of course, Tony.” Friday said, tony raised his arm in a sweeping motion towards the building, and patiently waited. “One instance of Stark tech detected.”   
  


“What is it?” Tony asked.

  
“It appears to be a tracker bug.” Friday said, “No suit attached.” Tony closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest. He could feel his blood boiling in his chest. “Please breath sir.” Friday asked, “Mrs. Potts would be incredibly displeased if you had a heart attack.”

  
“I’m not old enough for a heart attack Friday.” Tony grumbled. He took off, going towards the sky, with a different plan in mind.

  
“Oh, I know sir. But I was hoping to evade an anxiety attack.” Friday said, Tony huffed and out a tracker wave.  He originally planned on searching for the suit’s tech signal, but thought better of it and entered Peter’s height and weight into the scanner.

  
Tony did a large scan, going building by building looking for scans that matched Peters’. It was the most tedious thing, considering how many people were in the buildings, as well as how many buildings there were.  But they time tony had covered two blocks, half an hour had passed. Frustrated, Tony sighed.

  
“Friday, call Vision please.” Tony said, he stopped scanning the buildings, and cursed himself for not calling Vision earlier. After a few rings, Vision picked up. His aerial-AI voice still made Tony shiver. He missed Jarvis more than he was willing to admit. 

  
“Hello Tony.” Vision said, “It is late.” Tony rolled his eyes.

  
“You don’t actually sleep anyway.” Tony pointed out.

 

“That is correct.” Vision said, “But you have called me for a reason.”

  
“Yes, I need you to come to my location, I’m looking for someone.” Tony said, he sent his location to Vision’s phone, and heard the ding as it arrived. 

  
“Is someone in danger?” Vision asked, Tony closed his eyes, and reminded himself to be patient with the AI. 

  
“Yes and no.” Tony said, “Spiderman might be missing, and I’m trying to find him.”

  
“Ah,” Vision said, “I would assume that there is a reason we are doing this instead of the appointed law enforcement?” Tony counted to ten in his head before answering. After all, he wasn’t angry or worried about Vision, but he was still on edge enough to be a dick if he wasn’t careful.

  
“Yes, there is a very good reason.” Tony said, “If someone took Peter’s suit, then he may be in danger of being exposed. But If he found it and is just messaging around somewhere, I don’t want to call the police and worry his aunt.”

  
Vision was silent for a moment. “I will be their shortly.” Vision arrived, in all his pajama glory, around half an hour later, at which point tony had begun to scan another block looking for Peter.   
  


“Hello Tony.” Vision said, Tony noted the pajamas, with red dots on them something he knew was a gift from Wanda but said nothing. 

  
“Vis, perfect.” Tony said clapping the gauntlets of the armor together, “Help me find Peter.”

Vision closed his eyes, and turned in a slow circle, as if he was scanning the surroundings. Vision stopped, and frowned, before opening his eyes. 

  
“I believe I have found him.” Vision murmured, without waiting for a response from Tony, he began to float downwards. Tony followed.

  
“Do you mean you’re not sure it’s him? Or?” Tony asked, Vision held up his hand to silence tony, and began to slowly turn again.  “Vis you’ve got to give me something here.” 

 

“It is hard to exactly locate him.” Vision said, Tony circled his hands, as a way of saying and? “Something seems to be interfering with the stone.” Vision touched the small yellow stone on his forehead. “Odd….”

  
While Vision zeroed in on Peter, Tony found himself fighting not only panic, but also anger. Why was the tracker not in the suit? How long had the kid not had the suit? How did Peter’s friend know to call Tony when Peter went missing?

  
“Mr. stark!” Friday called, “Calm down please! This is un-necessary stress!” Tony stopped and allowed himself to slowly descend to the ground. Pepper had insisted on some kind of stress therapy, as part of her moving back in with tony, and trying to re-start their relationship.    
Once on the ground, Tony did what his therapist had taught him. He spread his legs and planted them firmly on the ground before taking a deep breath and counting to ten. “Good Job Mr. Stark!” Friday said, parroting the therapist. Tony gave a grimace smile. The kid was giving him grey hairs for sure. 

  
“Tony, I have located an abnormality.” Vision said, he was floating weirdly behind Tony, and honestly scared him. 

  
“Jesus Christ Vision!” Tony yelled, he backed away from Vision, the stone-faced AI stared at him blankly. “We talked about this! Make noise, breathe a little bit! Damn!” Tony muttered. He made the motion to scrub his hand over his face, but the suit blocked it. 

  
“I apologize. I assumed I was making an adequate amount of noise.” Vision said, Tony snorted. Vision’s ideal ranged from yelling and thundering around like an elephant to making very little audible noise. 

  
“Just,” Tony began, he took a deep breath and sighed, “Show me were you think Peter is. Vision nodded and began to float upwards. Tony waited until he was a few feet ahead of him before taking off. The suit was always a little shaky on delicate flying, something that he’s been working on improving for a while now. 

  
Tony followed vision past the subway station, up to the side of a building where a hard material effectively camouflaged a large oval-shaped lump.

  
“I found this, and it does not seem to belong here.” Vision said, tony let out a low whistle and let himself admire his anti-theft hardwiring for a moment. And while the chameleon webbing wasn’t supposed to be what came out with the anti-theft hard ware, it had done its job encasing someone in a hard plastic-like substance. 

  
Tony flew closer to the capsule and knocked on it hard. There was no sign of outwards breaking or cracking, and Tony smiled. The webbing worked well. The entire this moved, and Tony watched as it wiggled slightly, like a sac of spider eggs before it breaks. The thought was pretty unsettling. 

  
Tony raised an arm and aimed for the top of the pod, the blow glanced. Vision moved out of the way and Tony shouted, as the blast hit the ground below them leaving a black mark on the ground. “Damn it.” Tony muttered. 

  
“Kid?” Tony yelled, knocking hard on the surface of the pod. “Kid you in there?” Peter, who had woken up the first time Tony knocked on the pod, shouted back that he was indeed in the pod, but it was not heard outside of the pod. 

  
“Hello?” Tony yelled again, knocking harder on the pod. “Can you make some sign that you can hear me?” Peter pounded on the inside of the pod, trying to break the wall, screaming with all of his might.  Vision tilted his head and turned to Tony.

  
“Mr. Parker is indeed in there.” He said, he put one hand on either side of the pod and pulled, the glass behind the pod cracked. Tony raised his hand up to stop Vision, but with one final Yank Vision ripped the pod from the wall. The glass shattered, falling into the building, dancing like lights down to the street below. 

  
“Fuck!” Muttered Tony, he rubbed his forehead and decided he would call the building manager in the morning to arrange paying for the glass. “Alright now what genius.” Tony asked. Vision still held the pod.

  
“You may have difficulty opening this without harming Mr. Parker.” Vision said, “May I suggest taking him back to the current avenger’s compound in order to safely remove him from the encasement?” Vision held the pod out to Tony. Tony took it, noting that it wasn’t very heavy, checking that away in his head as something to think about later. Was the kid eating enough?   
  


“Alright, good idea.” Tony said, he gripped the pod tightly. “Let’s go.” 

  
No sooner than twenty minutes later Tony was touching down on the lawn of the avenger’s facility. The pod in his hands. Peter had moved very little during the journey, and Tony wasn’t entirely sure that he knew what was going on outside of the pod. 

  
Vision followed tony into the lab, awkwardly floating around the lad while Tony stepped out of the suit. 

 

“you just going to…. Stay in here?” Tony asked, he held an ankle grinder in one hand, safety goggles in the other. 

  
“I intended to.” Vision said. Tony shook his head and said nothing. Damn weird AI. Why of all people did he have to sound like Jarvis. 

  
Tony rapped sharply on top of the pod. “If you can hear me,” Tony yelled, “I’m going to try and cut you open.” Peter, who had heard him, tried to shrink into himself, as to not get cut by what tony was using. 

  
“well, it’s not like he can answer me,” Tony mumbled after a few seconds of silence from the pod. He put the safety goggles on his face and turned on the ankle grinder, slowly and methodically cutting into the pod.  

  
As soon as the blade cut through the thick surface of the pod, it began to crack, kind of like glass. Tony watched as Peter shattered through the side of the pod and topple onto the floor.    
“Perfect.” Tony said, he whistled at dummy and pointed at the mess on the ground. “Come clean this up.” The clumsy robot made its way towards the pair vacuum accessory on hand. 

  
Peter tried to get up, only to find himself face to face with a pissed off Billionaire. “Hi.” Peter said meekly, he rolled his shoulders and gave a weak smile. “Thank you for uh… you know.” He said, motioning towards the shattered pod on the floor. 

 

“Do you have any idea how upset I am with you.” Tony asked, he could feel his heart rate picking up as his anger returned to him. “Take off the suit.” Peter’s face flushed, and he looked at his feet.

 

“I uh,” Peter rubbed his arm, “No clothes?” He said. Tony rolled his eyes.

  
“You’ve got underwear on, right?” Peter nodded, “Then take off the suit. I’ll get you something to wear later.” Peter obeyed, and manually stripped off the suit. He was worried that trying to use any of the automated commands would cause another pod incident. 

  
While Peter undressed, Tony began to pace, stewing in his anger. How did he deal with this? Approach this while still treating the kid like an adult? It was difficult, especially when Peter didn’t act like an adult. Peter interrupted Tony’s stewing when he handed over the suit. 

  
Tony set his jaw and walked over to the computer, turning the suit inside out and plugging it into the computer with a cable. Immediately, code began popping up. There was the usually green and white code, but there was also orange code. This showed instances where the code was unfinished or tampered with. 

  
“Friday, run a full diagnostic.” Tony said, he turned to Peter, and crossed his arms. “Scan Mr. Parker for injuries while you are at it.” Peter said nothing as a century suit scanned him. He wouldn’t look at Tony, instead following Vision around the room as he floated around.    
  


“Scan complete Mr. Stark,” Friday said, “No injuries Peter is in good physical health.”

  
“Good.” Tony said, he began to slowly walk around again, studying the boy in front of him. “So, when were you going to tell me Hm Spiderman?” Tony asked, not taking his eyes off of Peter. Peter grit his teeth and continued to look anywhere but Tony.

 

“Going to tell you what.” Peter asked, he put his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels. Tony narrowed his eyes and scoffed. 

  
“Don’t play coy.” Tony said, “Your friend Ned called me, great heads up, but the way, Nice to know that other people know about the suit.” Peter cringed, and said nothing, so Tony continued. 

  
“Did you think I wouldn’t find out eventually?” Tony asked, Peter clenched his jaw and looked finally met Tony’s gaze. 

  
“What do you expect me to do? Come to you and tell you that I lost the suit? Have you be disappointed in me?” Peter muttered, he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.    
“What do I expect? I expect you to tell me if something is wrong!” Tony said, he was fighting to control his temper. Treat the kid like an adult, treat the kid like and adult! “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that someone had taken the suit?”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to take it from me.” Peter muttered, “I didn’t want you to be angry.” Tony looked at Peter in disbelief. He spread his arms out and laughed.

  
“What am I now, dancing in the daisies to have to come and find you at one thirty on the morning? What did you think was going to happen when you got it back? You’d just go on with a broken suit and nothing bad would happen?” Tony asked, Peter frowned.

  
“No- I, I was going to fix it!” Peter said, who does this kid think he is? Me? Tony had an eerie memory of a similar argument with his father, just about something else entirely.    
“Yeah,” Tony said sarcastically, “And that would work because?”

  
“Because nothing bad happened last time- and I just thought that-” Peter’s eyes widened as he realized his slip up. 

 

“"What the hell do you mean last time?" Tony said, he stopped pacing and watched as Peter blanched, looking at his feet. Peter seemed lost for words. “Oh, no Peter, please continue to tell me how this didn’t happen last time.” 

  
Peter sighed and leaned backwards stomping his feet slight. Vision watched in fascination as the body language of both men changed.

  
“I knew you would react like this!” Peter said, he leaned forward now, looking up at Tony as he cracked his knuckles nervously. “It’s seriously not a big deal!” Tony ran his hand through his hair, for once in his life at a loss for words.

  
“I mean, I had a handle on it! Nothing would have-”

 

“Nothing would have happened?” Tony yelled, cutting Peter off. “I dare you to finish that sentence.” 

 

Vision was off, a few feet behind them. He noted the way the men had started to circle one another, though he doubted it was intentional. He had learned that when upset or scared, mankind tended to act more like animals. SO now, as he watched the men circle and argue, he saw the resemblance of two lions circling each other, perhaps for the control of a pride.    
  


“I’m not a kid!” Peter yelled, he was within a foot of Tony now, having moved to be in front of the man. “I don’t want to be treated like one!” his fists were balled up at his sides, and he was a step away from stomping his foot.

  
“I’m not trying to treat you like a kid!” Tony yelled, “Do think that one of my team mates would hide it from me if their suit was damaged? Do you think an adult would tamper with their suit!”   
  


“An adult wouldn’t have to!” Peter shouted back, “You wouldn’t have put kid locks on the suit to begin with!” 

  
“You don’t know how to fully use your powers or the suit!” Tony yelled, “I would have-” Tony never finished his sentence. Peter had punched him, full on in the face, and for a moment, the two stared at each other in utter disbelief.

  
Peter backed away, immediately regretting his decision Once he saw the look on Tony’s face change. Tony grabbed for Peter and succeeded in catching him around his middle.

  
“I tried to treat you like an adult!” Tony said, he began to smack Peter’s ass as peter kicked and tried to get away, yelling all the while. 

  
"hmm this is strange…” Vision muttered, watching the interaction between the two men. “I wonder...?”

  
“Tony! Stop! Tony that hurts!” Peter whined.  He was very aware of vision’s watching. That fact alone caused Peter to thrash harder In Tony’s grip. He was pushing at Tony’s arm around his waist, trying to get free.

  
“Adults are civil with each other Peter!” Tony laid down a few more spanks before setting a red-faced Peter down. He grabbed ahold of Peter’s ear and turned towards Vision. 

  
“Vision!” Tony yelled, Vision who was watching open mouthed at the exchange, quickly closed his moth and floated towards the floor. “OUT!” Tony said pointing at the door. 

 

“ah! Tony my ear!” Peter whined, Tony ignored him and pulled him over to the nearest corner.    
  


“Put your hands on your head and stay Put!” Tony growled, Peter turned around to argue put Tony swatted him, effectively silencing his protests.  

  
Tony stalked over to the desk and threw himself into the chair, breathing heavily. He’d never been so angry at someone so young. Hell, he’d never really had this responsibility before.    
What responsibility?  A small voice in Tony’s head asked. Tony frowned and ignored it. He didn’t want to think too deeply about it right now. He didn’t want to think about how much this kid was like him, or how much this argument reminded him of countless ones he’d had with his father. How had they always gone?

__  
_ “Go to your room Tony!” Jarvis stood by the Door, a stern looks on his face. Tony wasn’t done. _ __  
  


_ “NO! dad! Listen to me, I-” Howard stark backhanded his son across the face, anger boiling behind his eyes.  _

_  
_ _ “I told you to go to your room Anthony Howard Stark.” Howard said, his thinly veiled anger threatening to overwhelm him. “Or do we need to do this the hard way?” Howard placed a hand on the best around his waist.  _

_  
_ _ “No sir,” Tony ground out. He grit his teeth to stop himself from crying, as he turned and pushed past Jarvis. Jarvis closed the doors to the study behind Tony, before following him to his room. _

 

_ “Tony!” Jarvis scolded once the door was closed. Tony whirled on him, fists clenched. Jarvis took a moment to look at the young man in front of him. How many times had he whipped this child’s tears, how many times had he been the cause of them? _

_  
_ _ “I hate him.” Tony spit, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled. “I hate him so much!” Tony picked up the closest thing to him and threw it at the opposite wall. Luckily for Jarvis, it was simply a book, nothing that could shatter. _

_  
_ _ “Tony calm down,” Jarvis began, “He’s just-” _

_  
_ _ “He’s just what?” Seethed Tony, “Drunk? Like he always is?” Jarvis took a deep breath and sighed. How alike they were, how different.  _

_  
_ _ “Anthony Stark, he is your father,” Jarvis began, “and while he may be…Under the influence, he is still your father.” Tony rolled his eyes and flopped on his bed.  _

_  
_ Tony was snatched out of his memory as Peter thumped his head against the wall in the corner. 

“Stand still Peter!” Tony scolded. Peter stayed with his head against the wall, but otherwise didn’t move. Tony looked at his watch, mentally noting that Peter had been standing in the corner for five minutes.

 

“Friday, watch peter. Tell me if he moves.” Tony stood, and left the lab. He stood, just inside of the hallway outside of it, with his back facing the clear glass.    
  


“God damn it.” Tony growled, he pulled his phone from his pocket and rummaged through his contacts until he found Pepper’s number. He knew it was late, or maybe early depending on the kind of person you were. But he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t call her.    
The phone rang three times before Pepper picked up. Tony smiled despite himself, her sleepy voice was adorable.

  
“Hello?” Pepper asked, “Tony? What time is it?” Tony listened as she leaned over and punched her alarm clock. “Jesus Christ, Tony it’s two in the morning!”

  
“Pepper, I know listen-” Tony began, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.   
  


“What’s wrong Tony?” Pepper asked, she sounded slightly more awake now, like she had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be sleeping anymore. 

 

“I might have fucked something up. Like something big.” Tony mused, “But I fuck everything up, so what’s the difference?”

  
“Tony,” Pepper groaned, “Just tell me what happened.”

  
“Okay, fine.” Tony muttered, he dragged a hand over his face. “I got a call from a friend of Peter’s a few hours ago, and the kid says that Peter’s missing. I think it’s a prank call, and I almost hang up.”

  
“Okay, and?” Pepper prompted.

 

“And, the kid tells me someone stole Peter’s suit, and Peter went looking for it. So not only does some random kind know about Peter’s identity, but now I can’t find Peter. So, I get in my suit, at eleven at night, and start to go to were the suit tracker says it is.”

 

Tony began to pace as he talked, not looking back into the room at Peter.   
“The tracker says Peter’s at his apartment, but the scan says the neither Peter, or his suit, are in the apartment. So, I called Vision, and had him help me find the kid, and we find him need the subway in this fucking webbing pod!”

  
“A webbing Pod?” Pepper asked, Tony waved his arm, spreading it out beside him as if to say,  _ this fucking shit! _

  
“Yeah! It’s part of the suit’s anti-theft software. SO, I take the kid back to the base, and I break him out of the Pod, and we start arguing. He tells me that he’s tampered with the suit before, and he wasn’t going to tell me that it was stolen. Pepper can you believe the nerve of this kid? I can’t fucking believe-! My god the balls this kid has!”

  
Pepper was listening, with her knees drawn up to her chest, picking at her nails as she did.    
“Is Peter okay?” She asked.

  
“I mean, yeah he is, but the kid punched me Pepper! If I would’ve done that to-” Tony stopped himself. He wasn’t Peter’s dad. Was he over stepping?

  
“Tony? What did you do?” Pepper prompted. She ignored Tony’s slip up, this wasn’t something they needed to talk about right now.

  
“……. Spanked him? Kind of? I started to.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck as he talked.    
“He’s fifteen years old Peter!” Pepper astonished. 

  
“Yeah well, He’s fifteen years old with a bad attitude and no idea what self-preservation is!”   
  


“Alright fine, what’s he right now?”

  
“I put him in the corner.” Tony said, and Pepper burst out laughing. She hugged her stomach, snorting.

  
“What?” Tony asked, he put his hand on his hip, immediately realized that he’s done it, and pulled it back off. He was  _ not _ turning into a house wife with an unruly kid. No way.   
  


“you! This! This is the most ridiculous thing you’ve called me about, in the history of our relationship.” She whipped away a tear that had escaped from her eyes, “Okay, fine, do you think he’s learned his lesson?” 

  
Tony turned around and looked at Peter. Peter was still in the corner, but Tony could see his lips moving as he angrily grumbled under his breath. His head was no longer against the wall, and it looked like he’d gotten more agitated after Tony stepped out of the room. 

  
“Yeah, I’m going to have to say no.” Tony said.

  
Pepper sighed, “Then finish it. Give him a real spanking, do what you have to do.” Tony rocked back on his heels, and unwelcome emotion stirring in his chest. 

 

“But what if I…...?” Tony said, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
“Tony, you’re not going to hurt him. You’re not your father, you don’t have it in you.” 

  
“You think it’s safe?” 

  
“Well, take the gauntlet off first and then you’re golden Genius. He can handle having his ass warmed up Tony.” Pepper said, she looked at her clock and sighed. “I’m going back to sleep, I’ll see you in a few hours. Okay?”

  
“Okay,” Tony parroted, “And Pepper? Thank you, for… you know.” Pepper smiled.  “Yeah, I know. Good night Tony.” Tony took a deep breath and sighed, pocketing his phone.    
When he re-entered the Lab, there was a tense silence.

 

“Peter? Come here please.” Tony said, he watched as Peter took a deep breath before turning around. While he was trying to mask it, Tony could guilt flash over’s Peter’s face.  

  
Peter stood directly in front of Tony. he was looking at his feet instead of Tony, and he fought the urge to lift the kid’s face so that he would look at him. 

 

“We need to talk about your Behavior.” Tony began, he watched the kid deflate slightly.  “It is absolutely unacceptable, and wow I sound like an old man.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remind himself why he was doing this.  _ Could have gotten hurt. Broken suit. He punched you. That one doesn’t matter shut up.  _

  
“Look, kid I’m bad at this. I’m going to spank you, so come’ere.” Tony said, he sat down on the work bench and motioned to him. Peter looked at him like he’d grown a third head.

  
“I uh, I don’t think-” Tony rolled his eyes and motioned to the kid.

 

“Just come here Peter so we can get this over with.” He said, when peter didn’t move Tony frowned. “You really don’t want me to come and get you Peter.” Peter moved then, stiffly walking towards him. Tony guided Peter over his lap, and he had never felt farther out of his own element.  When Tony had him adjusted, he took a deep breath, before he began to lecture.

  
“Peter do you know why we are doing this?” Peter shifted angrily but said nothing. Tony frowned at his back. “Fine, we can try this again when you are more compliant.” Tony brought his hand down for the first time on Peter’s underwear clad bottom. Peter made no move to show that it hurt, and tony tried again, putting more swing into his swats. 

 

After a few more swats, tony finally found his circuit rhythm, and began spanking in earnest. Peter squirmed around on Tony’s lap, lightly kicking his feet whenever Tony hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

  
On the third circuit, Peter threw his hand back. He’d begun to hiss as Tony spanked him, angry little breaths that were forced from his lips. 

 

“Can’t do that Peter.” Tony scolded, he took Peter’s hand and pinned it to the small of his back. Peter wailed in protest. “I don’t wanna hit your hand.”

 

“It hurts.” He whispered, Tony felt his heart clench sympathetically. What was that saying? It hurts me more than it hurts you?

 

“It’s suppose to kid.” Tony said. He was surprised by how much his own voice sounded like his father’s. “You ready to talk?” he asked. When Peter made no sounds, Tony brought his hand down sharply several times. 

  
Peter gasped and began to buck as Tony put more strength into the swats, going hard and fast. “AH! Tony! Yes! Yes! I’m rea- OW ready t-to talk!” Tony slowed his swats but didn’t stop.    
“Alright, then talk.” Tony said, “Let’s start with why you are in this position, Hm?” Tony followed up his question with a sharp swat, earning a gasp from Peter.

  
“I-I Didn’t tell you about the suit getting stolen.” Tony brought his hand down hard on Peter’s ass. “AH!” Peter Yelled, he bucked against Tony, almost throwing himself off his lap. Tony forced his elbow in between Peter’s shoulder blades and continued the hard smacks.

  
“And?” Tony prompted.

  
“AND!” Peter yelled, “I tampered wi-OW! With the suit! Twice! Ow! God fu-” Tony cut off the curse with a particularly hard swat. 

  
“Here, lift up.” Tony ordered, Peter obeyed, and felt his underwear being pulled down to his knees. He struggled again and fell back onto Tony’s knees. 

  
“God, I’m stupid why did I help you with that?” Peter muttered. He was trying very hard to not let the spanking affect him, he was still hurt, and still upset. But he could feel a swell of emotions in his chest, waiting to come to the top. What was it? Guilt? He hadn’t meant to punch Tony- it had just kind of happened. Shame? For hiding his problems from Tony, for not going to him when he was in trouble?

  
“Beats me kid, just did me a favor.” Tony said, looked at the pink tosh in front of him, deciding that he was almost done. 

 

Tony brought his hand down on Peter’s bare ass and was surprised by how much louder the noise was. 

  
“I care about you Peter!” Tony began. He remembered this lecture from Jarvis, the last time the old man had ever spanked him. “If you are having problems come to me. I will help you as best as I can.” Tony was spanking in earnest now, following his earlier circuit pattern. Peter was struggling more freely now, as a stream of tears escaped from his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he’d started crying. It didn’t hurt that much. But Tony’s words, _ “I care about you” _ made his chest ache in a weird way. 

  
Peter stopped struggling, and went limp over Tony’s lap, allowing his tears and sobs to overtake him as Tony continued to spank him.  

  
“You need to be less reckless.” Tony said, aware that the spanking was almost over. “You’ve got five more Peter.” Peter nodded Numbly as Tony tipped him forward slightly and aimed his last five at Peter’s sit spots.

  
When he was done, he began to rub his hand up and down Peter’s back. Muttering reassuring things and trying to calm him down. “It’s over now Peter, clean slate, okay?” Tony said, he repeated the phrase several times. 

  
Peter tried to push up from Tony’s lap, frantically trying to pull his underwear back up. Tony’s heart ached, as he tried to help him. Peter’s moved were jerky, and Tony couldn’t tell if he was trying to run away from him or not. 

  
“I’m sorry!” Peter wailed as he yanked his underwear up and crashed back into Tony, nearly knocking the both of them off of Tony’s workbench. “I didn’t mean to punch y-you and I was just trying to fix it myself-I didn’t want-I didn’t wa-want you to be angry with me and no-and now you hate me!” Peter wailed. 

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and rocked back and forth gently. Peter had slipped slightly, so that part of his body was on the floor, while the rest of it was wrapped around Tony.

  
“NO! No, I don’t hate you Peter!” Tony murmured, “I would never hate you.” Peter slowly stopped crying, as Tony continued to rock him back and forth.  Peter’s sobbing slowly dissolved into hiccups. Tony didn’t let go of him and continued to slowly rub his back as he quieted down.   
  


“I feel dumb for crying like that.” Peter muttered. Tony smiled. 

  
“ehh, it’s fine,” Tony said, “I cried last time I got spanked to. It hurts.” Peter snorted, and Tony shook his head. 

  
“It doesn’t make me feel any better.” Peter said, stifling a yawn, “But I really am sorry that I punched you I didn’t mean to.” 

 

“Yeah, sure kid.” Tony said, he released Peter and stood up, stretching his back out. His hand throbbed, and upon closer examination, tony found that it was tender to the touch. “you’re one person in a long line of people who’ve wanted to punch me for a while." Peter stuttered and tried to defend himself, but Tony waved him off.

  
“Do you want some pjs kid? There’re plenty of rooms here, and I doubt your aunt would appreciate you coming home at-” Tony glanced at his watch, “Two thirty on the morning.” Tony motioned towards the door, “Unless you want to stay in here for the rest of the night?” Peter’s face flushed, and Tony was aware that he was doing something wrong, but emotions were difficult.   
  


“Won't? People see? And…” Peter laughed awkwardly.    
  


“Peter, I can guarantee you the only people awake to see that you’ve been spanked are me and all of my cameras.” Peter sighed and stood up, wincing as he did.]   
  


“Okay, can we just?” Peter said, as he sighed, “Like pretend this never happened?” He asked.   
  


“Unfortunately, no Peter.” Tony said, “Because you’ve got a friend to call in the morning, and a suit to help fix.” Tony went over to his desk and grabbed one of his T-shirts. When Steve was still in the compound he had stuck them down here for when Tony spilled something on himself. Or set himself on fire, or- well there were a lot of reasons they were down here.

“You can borrow one of these, but everything else is upstairs.”

  
“Are you really going to let me help you fix it?” Peter asked, Tony chucked the shirt at him.    
  


“Yeah, you’ve got to learn how to fix what you broke kid.” He saw peter’s shoulders dip.   
  


“And, I figure you should get an actual course on how the suit works.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Just in case.” Peter pulled the shirt over his head and followed Tony to the Door, slipping in beside Tony and enveloping the older man in a bone crushing hug.   
  


“Thank you, Tony.” Peter whispered.   



	2. Liar Liar spandex on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Tampered, these can be read together, or seporatly~  
> '  
> “No, I’ve got to go soon.” MJ said from the couch, She stood up and stretched, before looking down at Peter “You’ve got a stalker, right?” She said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah?” Peter said. “They’ve sent me pictures… of myself. In, uh, compromising positions?” Peter muttered. Did holding the spiderman suit count as compromising? Yeah, at least it does when you’re trying to keep you identity a secret.
> 
>  
> 
> “So, nudes. Someone hacked your nudes,” Ned inhaled the his water instead of drinking it, and began to cough violently in the background as Peter felt himself go red all the way up to his ears.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s not what I….. yeah okay whatever.” He muttered, looking darkly down at the Robot. Was it better for her to think they were nudes?

 

It started the morning after Peter left Stark Tower. It was just a simple message- but it managed to chill Peter to his bones.

  
  


‘  _I know your secret Spiderman’_

  
  


It only got weres from there, there were other pictures too- one of peter sleeping, one of Peter talking to his Aunt- several of Peter talking to Tony. What did people even call this? A stalker? Didn’t only famous people get stalkers?

  
  


“Apparently not.” Ned said, He was messing with the coding for their robot for the science fair. It was Peter’s job to do the building and the wiring, and ned’s to make sure that the coding worked correctly. MJ was supposed to be helping as well, but her job would come in later.  “My Aunt had a stalker. She got a restraining order and everything.” Ned’s phone buzzed, and he stopped typing, eyeing the phone.

  
  


“Really?” Peter asked, quietly soldering the wires into place before attempting to set the breast plate back on to the robot. “I always figured stalkers were for like- really famous people.”

  
  


“Maybe you should stop thinking about it so much.” Ned suggested. Peter said in on the floor, doing his best to manipulate the wiring back into the robot shell. MJ had tried earlier, and it had resulted in a small electrocution, and the robot in question being flung across the room. Peter was damage control.

“But what if it’s some creep?” Peter muttered. Mj, who was laying on the couch not far from them, sighed loudly before sitting up. Ned tapped his phone, a frown appearing on his face.

  
  


“My mom wants to know if you guys are staying for dinner.” Ned said, as he popped a chip into his mouth, “She’s picking up Chuy's for dinner, and wants to know how much to get.”

  
  


“Let me text May,” Peter said, reaching for his own phone, only to find another photo waiting for him as he unlocked the screen. It was from the night before, When Peter had left another one of his ‘training sessions’ with Tony. Peter quickly deleted the photo and texted May asking permission to stay for dinner.

  
  


“No, I’ve got to go soon.” MJ said from the couch, She stood up and stretched, before looking down at Peter “You’ve got a stalker, right?” She said.

  
  
  


“Yeah?” Peter said. “They’ve sent me pictures… of myself. In, uh, compromising positions?” Peter muttered. Did holding the spiderman suit count as compromising? Yeah, at least it does when you’re trying to keep you identity a secret.

 

“So, nudes. Someone hacked your nudes,” Ned inhaled the his water instead of drinking it, and began to cough violently in the background as Peter felt himself go red all the way up to his ears.

 

“That’s not what I….. yeah okay whatever.” He muttered, looking darkly down at the Robot. Was it better for her to think they were nudes?

 

“Tell the cops! You’re a minor, they track the guy and boom! No leaked nudes.” MJ said. She plopped down on the floor beside Peter, roughly poking him with the corner of his book. “Another option is to not take nudes, because you know  _you are a minor_ but hey! Who am I to tell you what to do?”

  
  


MJ picked up her backpack and slung it onto her back. “I’ve got to go home, Moms making chimichangas!” She patted her stomach happily, “I can almost feel the indigestion.” She pulled out her phone and waved before heading towards the door.

  
  


“Have fun with your stalker Peter!” She called, before closing the door to the apartment behind her. Peter, who was still flushed red glared at the robot, trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess.

  
  


“What have I done to deserve this?” Peter moaned, he successfully closed the plate on the back of the robot and set it down on the coffee table. Ned said nothing behind him, too busy aggressively sending texts to his mother.

  
  


Peter sighed and lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His phone pinged beside him. Peter picked it up, and smiled. MJ had sent a selfie she’d taken with a dog a few floors down. He’d become better friends with MJ recently, after, well, after Tony Stark spanked him.

 

A lot of it had to do with Ned constantly inviting her to hang out with them, but part of it was this dumb tingly feeling that Peter got sometimes when he looked at MJ. He figured that he was probably coming down with something.

 

“What’d your Aunt say?” Ned asked, kicking him slightly with his foot. Peter sighed, and checked his phone again.

  
  


“Nothing. I gotta go home anyway,” Peter said, standing, “I’ve got to write an essay for Mr. Boue.” Peter stood and stretching his arms up to pop his back as he did. Ned continued to type.

  
  


“My mom got you some of those juice boxes you like- they’re in the fridge, take one with you.” Ned said, not looking up from his phone.

  
  


“What?” Peter asked, thinking he hadn’t heard him correctly. Ned looked up from his computer, with an all suffering look on his face.

  
  


“My. Mom,” He began, clapping after he said each word, “Got. You. Motts. For. Totts. Apple. Juice. Boxes. Take. One. With. You.” Peter grinned happily.

  
  


“Your mom rocks, you know that?” Peter said, he took off in the direction of the Kitchen, leaving Ned in his room to mutter about his mother and her chancla. Peter secured his drink, before slipping out the front door of Ned’s apartment, calling his goodbyes as he did. He looked longingly at the fire escape, before turning to take the stairs. Tony had but him on a kind of…. Grounding. No friendly neighborhood spiderman for two weeks.

  
  


_“You’ve got to train kid,” Tony has said, Signing whatever Pepper had presented to him, “Otherwise, you’re going to get your ass kicked.”_

  
  


_“But why two weeks?” Peter had asked, doing his best not to whine. He didn’t want Tony to think he was acting like a little kid, not at all.  Tony turned to him, and fake smile, the kind that Tony used when he was getting irritated._

  
  


_“Because kid, you punched me, and I’m trying not to hold a grudge, because you know - fit of passion and all - but I’m still pretty irritated you had the balls. So, no suit until you can punch better.”_

  
  


Tony hadn’t even been able to try and show Tony that he  _could_ punch better, harder too, because Happy had been there to take him home. May had been happy that Peter was acting normal again, and considering she wasn’t to happy about him being spiderman, and had banned anything having to do with him for the considerable future.

  
  


But, after hours, of begging, she hadn’t banned Tony Stark. For that, Peter was grateful, because being around Tony made him feel useful, like he was doing something, even if he wasn’t always allowed to.

  
  


Peter’s phone buzzed again as he rounded his second flight of stairs, expecting it to be Aunt May, Peter pulled out his phone and unlocked it, only to find a picture of himself staring back at him. Peter stopped moving and looked at his phone, vaguely aware of the person descending the stairs behind him. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his hoodie, cutting off Peter’s air flow in the front. A hand clamped down over his mouth, out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see a red hoodie, the voice that spoke to him sent chills down his spine.

 

“Alright Spidey, you and I are gunna make a deal.” The man said, “You’re going to get me something from your friend Mr. Stark, and I’ll delete the pictures.” The man shook Peter a little, and Peter managed to catch a warped view of his face out of his peripherals, a blurry scared man stared back. “I want a stark communicator, you got me?” When Peter didn’t answer him he shook him harder.

 

Peter inhaled sharply, panic flooding his senses. The man hit Peter on the back of the head, knocking him out before pushing him forwards, and letting him fall down the stairs. The man watched Peter crumple up at the bottom of the stairs. He tilted his head, as if he was listening to something, before muttering to himself and jogging down the stairs past Peter.

 

Peter lay on the ground for about an hour, his brain to fuzzed up to be of much use to him, his phone buzzed, as May to call his phone twice. Soon enough, Mrs. Leeds came up the stairs carrying take-out bags from Chuy’s.

 

Peter woke up to her screaming, he jolted upright, and almost instantly regretted it, as it made his head hurt more. “Mrs. Leeds!” Peter said, trying to soothe the woman, She clutched her phone to her chest. Peter could hear Ned on the other end, shouting to his mother in Korean, trying to find out why she was screaming.

  
  


“  _Sesang-e!_ Peter!” she cried, “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Ned continued to yell on the other end of the phone. “  _joyonghi hae_ Peter’s bleeding! Come help me get him upstairs!”

 

She hung up the phone then, and forced peter to look at her, looking between his eyes, and lightly touching his nose. “It looks like your nose broke Peter,” She said, “And maybe you’ve got a concussion.” She furrowed her brows and looked up at the stairwell. Ned’s footsteps could be heard as he thundered down the stairs. “What happened?”

  
  


Peter opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ned, who had finally reached them. “Peter!” Ned yelled, he rushed down the steps and kneeled beside Peter, who was leaning against the stairs he had previously walked down. Ned looked up at the top of the stairs, and then back at Peter. “Did you fall down the stairs?”

  
  
  
  


“Ow,” Peter groaned, as Ned tried to help him stand, his back and his knees hurt, but assuming that he’d fallen down the stairs, it was to be expected. The soft touch sent pain directly up his forehead, causing him to see stars. Peter’s phone buzzed again, but when he tried to look at it, it made his head swim.

  
  
  
  


“Ned! Come! Help me get him upstairs,” Mrs. Leeds said, she looped her arm underneath Peter’s and began to pull. Peter could already feel his head clearing up a little, and he knew that with in the day it’d be perfectly normal.

  
  


“M’fine!” Peter muttered, trying to put one for in front of the other as he was pulled towards the stairs. Ned snorted and picked up the grocery bags before moving to the other side of Peter to help him up the stairs.

  
  


“We’ve just got to make it up to the landing,” Ned said, as Peter wabbled on the stairs, “Then we can put you in the elevator.” Mrs Leeds spoke in quick korean to Ned, and to Peter, it sounded like an argument.

  
  


When they reached the elevator, Ned sat Peter on the ground and pulled out his phone. “I’m going to call your aunt. Mom wants her to come get you.” Ned said. Peter nodded mutely, his mind racing. He put his hand to his head, where a throbbing feeling had sprung up on the back of his head.

  
  


Peter racked his brain, trying to remember the fall. He remembered the scarred man, and he was trying to no think about the man’s face. It wasn’t disturbing per say, but more over unsettling. What had he said he wanted?  _Stark Tech communicator_. “That’s not good….” Peter muttered, Ned looked down at Peter, who was looking at his hands, which were now covered in blood.

  
  


“What?” Ned yelled, He kneeled down and looked at Peter’s hands. Mrs. Leeds gently touched his shoulder, whispering soft words as she Had him bend forward a little. She touched the crown of his head lightly, causing Peter to yelp.

  
  


“That hurts.” Peter whined, he tried to sit up and force himself away from Ned. “I’ve got to- to…” he trailed off. As his vision swam.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got to nothing.” Ned said. “You’re staying here until your Aunt comes.” Peter nodded numbly.

  
  


```````````````````````````line break`````````````````````

 

May mothered Peter for a week before she’d let him go back over to Neds, or go back to work on his new ‘internship’ for Stark industries. She’d warned him against using the suit and swore if she saw him in it before she gave the okay, that there would be consequences. She’d been different since she found out about the suit. She didn’t blame Tony either…. Once she found out that he’d been doing it without the safer high tech suit.

 

“I mean,” Ned said, never taking his eyes off his computer screen, “She’s got a point. I don’t get how you nose dived down the stairs man,” Peter shrugged, he hadn’t told anyone about the man who attacked him at Ned’s apartment. He figured they’d all be safer that way.

 

“S’just growing stuff man,” Peter said, “Not really all that coordinated right now.” Ned laughed, and Peter smiled in spite of himself. It wasn’t a total lie- He’d been growing upwards at an alarming rate, and if the bruises he had from knocking into things were any indication, falling headfirst down the stairs wasn’t that far of a stretch.

 

“What’d Mr. Stark say when you had to tell him you couldn’t come work on the suit?” Ned asked, Peter began to play with the little side flaps of the juice box he was holding, before glancing up at Ned as he spoke.

 

“He was really understanding. Really wanted me to recover and stuff.” Peter said, He set the juice box down on Ned’s nightstand and flopped on the floor.

 

Ned Hummed in response, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, “Soooo,” Ned said, “How have the panic attacks been?” Peter groaned loudly, and shoved his face in a pillow. Ned laughed, before becoming more serious. “I know, boring adult Ned. I’m just checking man.”

 

Peter sighed, “They’re… Not as frequent. They come less often now…. And I can usually deal with them on my own,” Ned nodded along as Peter talked.

 

“So the classes Mr. Stark is making you take are helping?” Peter found himself nodding, as he stared off in space.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“Good,” Ned looked at his watch, “Mj’ll be here soon, you got the stuff so she can paint the robot?” Peter motioned towards the shopping bag beside him.

 

“Yup, I’ve got everything that she’ll ever need.” Peter said, he draped his arm over his eyes and sighed. “Do you think your mom will let me have the last juice box?” Peter asked, before Ned could answer MJ came in, said juice box in her hand.

‘

“Sup nerds.” She said, dropping her bag at her feet. “To slow Peter, she already gave it to me.” She plopped down on the floor and picked up the robot with one hand, using the other to hold the juice box.

 

Peter’s phone beeped, and He visibly paled. He knew it was the stalker, and he knew it was a reminder of the ever approaching deadline. “Actually guys, I’ve got to go.” He stood, and slipped his feet into his shoes, snatching his phone off the bed and grabbing his bag. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Peter quickly left the apartment, leaving a confused MJ and Ned behind him.

 

He’d been looking for the communicators since Wade had attacked him, he’d had a few other run ins with him sure, reminding Peter about the deadline, seemingly everywhere. Whenever he found the communicators that Wade wanted, they were always attached to someone. Tony’s was usually on his desk, but with Tony watching him, he really didn’t have much of a chance to swipe the damn thing.

 

So, Peter was headed over to the Stark lab, with no plan on how he was going to get in and get the communicator, just that he had to get it today, because he was running out of time.

Peter caught the metro, and allowed it to take him to the outskirts of town, before getting off the metro, and beginning the 10 mile walk from the metro station to the compound. He usually didn’t have to walk it- Happy was always there to pick him up.

 

“He’s going to find out,” Peter muttered, he wasn’t sure what he was trying to do, convince himself to take the communicator, or try and talk himself out of it. “This is really stupid!” he muttered, suddenly wishing for his suit.

 

Even if he wasn’t able to swing on anything out here, he’d be able to talk to Karen, maybe get a little bit of advice on the whole…. Stalker aspect. The jiminy to his Pinocchio. The little voice in his head telling him to not make questionable life decisions. That kind of thing.

 

Peter’s phone buzzed, Probably Ned asking if he was alright, Peter turned it off, and stashed the phone at the bottom of his bag. After about an hour of walking, the compound was finally in view, and Peter felt like if nothing else he deserved a reward for walking all the way out.

 

“Now all I’ve got to do is break into the compound.” He muttered. Peter went straight to work, going to the far window of the lap, and quickly scaling the building. Glad for once that his hands could stick to everything. It was harder than you’d think, Tony prided himself on sleek edges and sharp angles, not really the easiest thing to climb.

 

In all honesty, Peter didn’t make it far into the building. He made in into the lab, but as soon as he spotted the communicator he could hear footsteps. Panicked, Peter grabbed the communicator and made for the walls, resolving to stick to the ceiling until whoever was coming left.

 

To his horror, Happy entered the room, followed by a group of buff security guards. Peter made a mental note to find out when Tony got actual security guards. “  _Don’t fart, don’t fart!”_ Peter thought, that would be one of the worst ways to be found out, by nervously farting.

 

“The intruder is in here somewhere,” Happy said, thumbing through his Starkpad, “Search the room.” The guards dispersed and surrounded the lab, Peter felt himself begin to sweat, he clutched onto the ceiling like it was his life line, praying that no-one thought to look up.

 

The communicator in Peter’s back pocket began to slide out slightly, “  _Oh fu-”_ Peter weighed his options, try and adjust the communicator, and possible lose his grip and fall, or let the communicator fall from his pocket and smack Happy right in the face.  

 

Peter slowly release the ceiling with one hand and reached back to fix the communicator. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was successful in securing the communicator, only to have his heart jump into his throat as it went off.

 

DING!!

 

In shock, Peter dropped from the ceiling with a shriek, Happy looked up, dropping his stark pad as 128 pounds of stupid teenager dropped on him from the ceiling. Happy, now holding said stupid teenager in his arms, looked on at Peter in utter confusion for all of ten seconds before realization crossed over his face.

 

“Peter?” He said, “What the hell?”

 

“Heyyyyy Happy!” Peter said, squirming in his grasp, “Fancy seeing you here….” He tried to more enough for Happy to drop him, but it seemed like Happy only tightened his grip.

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do Peter Parker.”

 

\-------------line break-------

 

Peter stood in front of Tony, watching as the man talked to Happy through his phone. It was a surreal experience, being on the other side of Tony Stark’s enterprise. It was one thing to be in TOny’s office when you were helping him, another entirely when Your ‘former’ mentor was trying to decide weather to call the cops on you or not.  “Alright, I- yes I  _know_ , I’m going to talk to him now.” Tony hung up the phone and stood there for a moment, looking at it, collecting himself before looking at Peter.

 

But really, Tony thought, what to say to him. Everything had been going perfect, Peter was a week from getting his suit back, they had been building trust- Tony was treating him like an adult, Peter was confiding in him again, honestly, what had gone wrong. Ideas of inadequacy as a father figure ran through Tony’s brain as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

 

“What in the utter  _fuck were you thinking?”_ Tony all but yelled, he was beyond livid, and had reached a boiling point. He’d finally thought that he’d gotten through to Peter, only to find the kid trying to steal from him.

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn’t say anything without giving away Wade’s threat.  _Do or Die! Do or die! Tell him Tell him! TELL HIM!_

 

“I don’t know.” Peter muttered, he could physically feel Tony’s disbeleiving gaze bore into him. “It was just….. I wanted to see if I could do it.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony exploded, he paced around a little before turning back towards Peter with an accusing finger. “You, Mr. “I can’t go to germany I have math homework” broke into Stark labs, to try and steal something, because  _you wanted to see if you could_.” Tony stopped, and took a deep breath. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Well! That’s what happened!” Peter said, he crossed his arms over his best and did his best to not stamp his foot, because go  _d damnit he just got tony to treat him like a real adult and he’ll be damned if this changes it._

 

“Peter, I  _know_ you, you can’t lie to me,” Tony coaxed, “Just tell me what happened and I can help you.” Peter clamped his mouth shut, allowing his frustrations to wash over him.  _Can’t tell him, I really can’t tell him. Further the lie, don’t say a word._

 

“I just wanted to see if I could do it.” Peter said,he leveled a glare at Tony that would melt a lesser man. Tony took him in, the rage, and the hurt. “There is  **nothing**  else going on.” Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to hide his mounting frustrations but to no avail.   
  
“You going to punch me again Peter?” Tony asked softly, his voice low and dangerous. All he could think of was last time, and what he had learned since then.  Peter set his jaw, looking away for a moment before looking back at Tony.  _I am not going to punch him._

  
“I didn’t mean-” Peter began, but Tony scoffed and turned away. He walked over to the large floor length windows that faced the city.   
  
“Don’t insult my intelligence Peter. That’s bullshit and you know it.” Peter felt his heart jump in his chest. How could he possibly know…?   
  
“Rhodey’s the one that pointed it out to me, so I’ll you that, I would have taken me a hell of a lot longer to notice- but that’s what I get, I guess for not paying attention.” Peter felt his stomach twist, and bile rose in his throat.   
  
“I-” He began, Tony waved his hand, and silenced him with a look.   
  
“No, the adult, is talking Peter.” Tony said, he began to walk around the room slowly as he talked. “This isn’t the first time you’ve lied to me, or even the second. I though after what happened last time, we’d be able to move on as mature people, and not lie to each other.” He looked at Peter, who looked less angry now, and more guilty. Tony kept his face impassive, doing his best to mask the panic that had been rising since he found out that Peter was being stalked.   
  
“And yeah, I get it. You’ve got something going on, and maybe you think you’ve got a good reason for not telling me,” Tony said, waving his hands, “Gotta be a big man, deal with superhero problems on your own. But theft isn’t something I will tolerate Peter. ”   
  
“I won’t get you involved!” Peter muttered, Ton stopped talking and stared at him for a moment.   
  
“Peter!” Tony astonished, he waving his arms around, “You got me involved why you tried to steal from the Avengers compound! Did you really think that you’d get in and out, and.. and..” Tony trailed off, and pushed his glasses up on his nose, pinching it.   
  
“You know what, this isn’t acceptable.” Tony said, “Go,” He pointed towards the corner of the office. It took Peter’s brain ten seconds to understand what Tony was saying.   
  
“NO!” he all but yelled, “You’re not my Dad!” Tony stared at Peter for a moment, as if having the same realization for himself.

  
“Buy you’re right Peter, I’m not your dad. Or any real authoritarian figure in your life.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, and unlocked it, looking up at Peter. “So I’ll call your real guardian.” A shock wave ran through Peter as his brain tried to come up with a good plan of action. If he webbed up Tony, he’d get in more trouble in the long run, and it would only delay the inevitable.   
  
_And it’s morally wrong._ Peter’s brain reminded him. “  _Right_ ”, he thought, “  _there’s that too_.”  

  
“But you can’t!” Peter said, taking a step towards Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow, giving Peter a withering look.   
  
“Can’t I?” He asked, “I’m fairly positive that I am capable of making a phone call.” Tony motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk.  “Go ahead, take a seat Peter. This is going to take a minute.” He turned, and looked up at the ceiling, “Friday?”   
  
“Yes Mr. Stark?” The AI answered. Peter’s blood boiled,  _“Can’t he see I don’t want him to get hurt? I’m just trying to help!”_ __  
  
“Have Happy come up to my office ASAP.” Tony said, he then looked down at his phone and clicked on May Parker’s contact. The phone rang three times before she answered, her cheery voice ringing out on the other end of the line. Tony placed it on speaker phone so that Peter could hear what was being said.   
  
“Hello?” She asked, “Mr. Stark?”   
  
“Mrs. Parker!” Tony exclaimed, his charisma wafting off him in waves. “You’re on speaker phone, How are you?”   
  
“I’m fine, and you?” She said, there was clean confusion in her voice, as if she sensed this wasn’t just a social call.   
  
“I’m not so great, actually.” Tony said, walking in small circles slowly as he talked. Happy came in, and Tony pointed at the seat beside Peter, motioning for him to sit down. “I’ve actually got Peter in my office here at stark tower.”   
  
“Oh my god, is he alright?” She asked, her voice slightly panicked. Peter inwardly cringed. She was going to be furious – and he hated making her worry.   
  
“No, no He’s fine.” Tony said, reassuring her, “It’s just that- well, I’m going to cut straight to it. Peter was caught trying to steal stark tech from the tower.” May was quiet on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. “Mrs. Parker?”   
  
“Can I speak to Peter please.” May said, “Will you put him on the phone?”   
  
“Of course.” Tony walked towards Peter and handed him the phone.   
  
“Peter take me off speaker phone.” May said, Peter did what he was told and held the phone up to his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck were stood up, and a deep dread filled his stomach.   
  
“Aunt May?” Peter mumbled.   
  
“Did you do it?” May asked. “If you tell me that you didn’t do it, I will believe you and go to bat for you. But if you did do it, I need to know  _now_.” Peter swallowed. He looked up at the expectant face of Tony Stark and felt the dread in his stomach solidify into a rock.   
  
“Yeah, I did it.” Peter whispered, so low he wasn’t sure if she would hear it. Evidently, she did, because she told him to hand the phone back to Tony. Peter did, thrusting the phone up at Tony, as he felt his face flush a million shades of red as his emotions threatened to spill over from his eyes.   
  
“Yes?” Tony asked. Peter felt like his entire face was on fire, as waves of shame and anger washed over him. “No, I don’t plan on pressing charges.” He listened to May speak for a minute before speaking again. “No, I don’t plan on calling the police. Peter has a bright future ahead of him and I don’t want this slip up to destroy that.” May spoke again, and Tony continued his small circles around the office as he listened.   
Peter couldn’t watch Tony pace anymore. He could feel Happy’s questioning gaze on the side of his face, but he chose to look at the floor, shame and anger making his temper raise. “…. I can have Happy bring him to you.” Tony said, his words breaking through the cesspool of thoughts in Peter's head. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he listened. “No, okay,” Tony said, he was quiet for a moment as May talked. He had stopped pacing, and was standing in front of the large window, his back to Peter and Happy.   
  
“When can I except you?” Tony said, and Peter’s stomach leapt. She was coming? To the facility? “About five o’clock?” Tony said, Peter glanced at the large clock on the wall. Twenty minutes away. Not enough time.

 

“No, of course, I understand. I don’t mind holding him here until you arrive.” Tony said, he was quiet for a moment, “See you then.” And he hung up the phone, pocketing it before turning towards Happy and Peter. He clasped his hands in front of him, his usual bemused smile replaced with a look of grim irritation.   
  
“Alright Happy, thank you for joining us,” Tony said, he walked around the desk and sat down, pushing a few buttons causing holo-screens to appear. “I was going to have you take him home, but his Aunt will be here to pick him up soon so If you would Just take Mr. Parker’s bag and remove whatever Stark-tech may be remaining in it,” Tony said, he continued to look at the screens. Happy set his mouth in a line and held out his hand to Peter. Peter, to his credit, slipped off the bag and handed it to him. Happy walked away without a word.   
  
“Friday?” Tony called, Continuing to look at the screens and not Peter, “Can you tell me were Mrs. Potts is right now?”   
  
“Mrs. Potts is on her way to your office Mr. Stark, She was alerted of a break in at the compound.” Friday said, Tony sighed, before standing up and straightening his suit, just in time for Pepper to walk in the room.   
  
“Tony!” She said, spreading her arms out wide, “Happy wouldn’t tell me who broke into….” She trailed off when she saw Peter. “Oh, hello Peter.” Tony flashed a false smile.   
  
“Pep- Come here a second,” He turned to Peter, addressing him for the first time in almost an hour, “Don’t touch anything.” An Icy feeling shot through Peter. He’d been upset about being treated like a child before- but this was ten times worse.  Tony put his hand on Pepper’s lower back and steered her away from Peter. Far enough away, in fact that a normal person wouldn’t be able to hear what was being said. But, Peter wasn’t normal.   
  
“What do you mean he broke into the compound?” Pepper astonished, She turned around to look at Peter but Tony caught her attention and shook his head. They talked in hushed voices, with their backs turned to Peter. He could feel his face turning red as a wave of anger passed over him.

 

\-----

May pointed at the kitchen chair, and Peter sat, sighing heavily as he did. She hadn’t said a word the entire drive home. May walked to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. Peter closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, and the slow controlled way that she moved around the kitchen. He waited until she sat down in the chair opposite him to open his eyes. She stared back at him, her gaze strong enough to send his stomach rolling. They sat in silence like that for a few moments, neither breaking their gaze.

 

Finally, May spoke, “What’s going on with you Peter? This isn’t like you.” Peter looked away, and brought his hands up to the back of his neck, clasping them behind in and leaning into the pull.

 

“Can we not?” Peter asked, releasing his hold, he went to stand but the look on May’s face held him in place.

 

“No, Peter, we have to.” May said, her voice low and controlled, “You broke into the stark compound- you tried to steal something!” Her voice rose slightly at the end, as if she was very thinly containing her anger. “It’s just you and me Peter,” She began, Peter mentally sighed, he knew this speech. It was about keeping secrets from each other.

 

May saw the look on Peter’s face and stopped mid speal, “Do you want to go to jail Peter?” She asked, “Want to go to Juvie?” Peter looked down at his hands and said nothing, May licked her lips tilted her head to the side slightly as she took a sip from her water.

 

“Fine, Don’t want to talk to me?”  May stood abruptly and started moving around the kitchen, putting away cups and tossing things into the sink. She sighed, and leaned against the counter, tilting her head down as she did. She took a deep breath before lifting her head up and speaking to the cabinets instead of Peter. “You’re grounded, until further notice. No TV, no Phone, you go to school and come home, that's it.” Peter set his jaw and turned away, he could feel the beginning of tears in his through, his eyes barely containing tears of frustration.

 

“Ok.” He said thickly, his through was rough and scratchy. He stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Peter quietly set it on the table before grabbing his bag, he left may in the kitchen, careful not to slam his door as he shut it.

 

“Bad day, huh?” Peter whirled around, his heart racing. Wade lay on his bed, sprawled out with his arm under his head.

 

“H-How did-?” He stammered, Wade waved him off, he got up and walked in slow circles around the room.

 

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” He tutted, “You really fucked up this time, hm?” he said, He lightly touched the books on the wall, Peter tried not to stare at his face, instead focusing on the blood roaring in his ears and the sounds happening outside of his door, if May thought he had someone in his room…..

 

Wade, who seemed to read his mind, spoke. “She won’t hear me, as long as no one yells…..” Peter sat on his bed, careful to watch Wade as he walked around the room.

“I didn’t get what you wanted.” Peter said quietly, “Happy searched my bag- it’s gone.” Wade sighed, and turned towards Peter.

 

“This was never about that Petey,” He said, “this was about enticing the fangirls, and making them happy.”

 

“What?” Peter asked, He knew Wade was a little off, but he wasn’t making any sense.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Wade said,  “I’m just here to fill a void and to cause some problems,” He clapped his hands together quietly, eyeing Peter up. “You, my friend, and going to do us a solid. Last chance, or the pictures get leaked my friend~” Peter swallowed thickly.

 

“Stark’s got my suit,” he said, “Lovely little red and black number, I don’t want Stark tech anymore, I want the suit. It’s in the warehouse, the one that you just…..”

 

“The one I just got banned from….” Peter finished, “That’s not possible, he’s not going to just let me waltzes in there and take it!” Wade made a motion towards peter, cupping his ear, Peter tilted his head confused.

 

May’s sharp footsteps sounded directly outside of Peter’s door, and Peter could feel his heart race increase.  “Peter?” she swung his door open, and temporarily shielding Wade from her vision. She opened the door and saw Peter sitting on the bed, his bag sitting beside him.

 

“Mr. Stark wants to work something out,” She began, “Mrs. Potts called, we have a meeting with her in two days.” Peter felt his insides turn to jelly slightly, as the realization that he now had an opportunity to steal Wade’s suit back for him. “You will be on your best behavior,” May said, “and You will do whatever reasonable task it takes so that Mr. Stark doesn’t think that you’ve turned into some kind of Juvenile delinquent. I don’t think you understand the power he has to blacklist you Peter.”

 

“He wouldn’t…” Peter began, but May cut him off.

 

“Wouldn’t he?” She said, “There are a lot of people that want stark tech Peter, Don’t forget who he is.” She shut the door with that, and Wade gave Peter a pointed look.

 

“Don’t forget Peter~” Wade said in a sing-song voice, “Otherwise god and everybody’s going to know who Spiderman really is. Let’s see what your friends think of you then.” Wade walked over to the window and sighed, muttering something like ‘maximum effort’ before jumping out of it.

 

Peter flopped back on his bed and took a deep breath. He pushed away the feelings that had begun to swarm him and made a decision. He was going to fix this mess…… Somehow.

 

\----------Line break------------

 

Peter stood before Tony, his resolve set. He did his best to calm his nerves before he spoke, a weird feeling had twisted in his stomach, something like dread and fear.  _Fear of what?_ You may ask, I would assume the fear of being rejected, the fear of having fucking something up beyond repair.

 

“Uh, Tony? Pepper?” Peter said, his voice rose awkwardly on Tony’s name, and Peter felt his face flush as he cleared his throat. “Tony, can I talk to you?” Tony turned towards Peter, and looked up. He looked normal, not angry, or full of rage, something he had been in every day dream Peter had about this moment.

 

“Oh hey Peter, I didn’t know you were working here today.” Tony said, “Do you mind?” He said, motioning to the screen in his hand. Peter’s stomach twisted painfully.

 

“Yeah, actually. Can we talk for a few minutes?” Tony raised an eyebrow, but set down his screen before crossing his arms across his chest. Tony stared at him for a minute, before uncrossing his arms and sighing. He was still hurt- but he cared about Peter. He would always care.

 

“Go ahead, you have my undivided attention.” Tony said, he perched himself on his desk, resting his hands loosely on his knees. Peter took a moment to collect himself before letting it all come out. Pepper and Tony shared a look. Pepper took a seat at the desk and took a deep breath.

 

“I know I haven’t been totally honest with you,” He began, he expected Tony to snort, or laugh, but was surprised that the man actually seemed to be paying attention. “It, I uh,” He laughed nervously, worrying his hands in the hem of his shirt.

 

“Just breathe Peter,” Pepper said, Peter took a deep breath, before trying again.

 

“I was being…. Stalked,” He began, “By this guy Wade. He was sending me pictures of myself, in the suit….. Getting dressed…. With my friends… things like that. He threatened me, when I was living Ned’s apartment, like, shoved me down the stairs.” Peter kept his eyes on the floor in front of him, unable to meet the gazes of the two people in front of me. “He said I had to get a piece of stark tech- a communicator specific to your company, and bring it to him. He said if I didn’t… he’d publish the pictures, or go after my aunt. He said I couldn’t tell anyone.”

 

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, before Pepper spoke. “Is there anything else Peter?” Peter swallowed thickly, the feeling of a panic attack verging in his chest. Peter nodded. Pepper stood, and placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder, and pushed him into one of the chairs.

 

“When I came home- after May came to pick me up from…. You know…. He was waiting in my room. He said that you had his suit. He said I need to get it from you, and he’ll delete the pictures. He said he’d leave me alone.” Pepper and Tony exchanged a look over Peter.

 

“I’ll talk to the security team,” Pepper said, she the mouthed to Tony, “  _Talk to him!”_

 

_“About what!”_ Tony mouthed back, waving his arms around. Peter, who had covered up his eyes at this point, and was breathing heavily,  _“What do I say?”_

 

_“Fix this!”_  She mouthed making a circle motion towards Peter and Tony. Her heels clicked as she walked away, Tony sat for a moment, frozen, before he got up and placed a hand on Peter’s back. Peter flinched away from him.

 

“He, uh, He took the first picture when I got my suit back….. After I lost it. I’m….. actually pretty sure he’s the one who had it.” Peter’s stomach churned.

 

“Damn it Peter.” Tony muttered. He sat across from him and rubbed his forehead. Peter looked up at him, and smiled. He wasn’t done.

 

“Where do we go from here?” He asked, Tony looked up, a confused look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, Peter coughed awkwardly, and went back to looking at his hands.

 

“I want to…… I want you to forgive me.” Peter said, he stood, and adjusted his hoodie. Tony stared at him for a moment.

 

“Did you think that telling me you were being stalked was going to change things?” Tony said, his voice rising slightly. “We still have a problem Peter. You don’t think you need to tell me when things are wrong- hell you didn’t even tell me when you were being stalked!”

 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt! I didn’t want May to get hurt!” Peter said, he stood, so that he matched Tony. “I don’t want to be the reason that People get hurt!”

 

“Don’t you think it hurts to be lied to Peter!” Tony yelled, he spread his arms out in an ark, waving them around as he spoke, “You are a child! If you are in danger, or someone is threatening you, you need to reach out for help!”

 

“I was trying to solve the problem myself! I thought that keeping it from you would- would..”

 

“Would what Peter? Make it all go away?” He asked, “that’s not how life works!”

 

“What do I have to do for you to forgive me!” Peter asked, “I am so sorry! I want everything to go back to the way it was!”

 

“That’s not the way life works!” Tony yelled, “There need to be consequences for your actions!” Peter raised his chin, and met Tony’s gaze. Tony felt his chest tighten, in something close to a panic attack. He pushed the feeling down and help Peter’s gaze.

 

“I know.” He whispered. “I want you to……. You know?” He asked, Tony blanched. He pinched his nose, pushing his famous Stark glasses out of the way as he did.

 

“What?” He asked, Peter’s face flushed a little and he looked away, the pair stood opposite each other for a few seconds before Tony spoke again. “You’re saying you want me to spank you again?”

 

“I don’t  _want_ you to!” Peter insisted, “I know it’s going to hurt…… but things were better afterwards last time, you…. Said I had a clean slate.” Peter was seconds away from bolting, and Tony felt the same, this was too fucked, to weird for him.

 

But he thought about it, in the seconds before Peter spoke again. Was this really fucked? He’d spanked Peter before, abiet not with May’s permission, or any kind of verbal okay from the kid, but both of them knew he could get up at any point. He had the strength.

 

“I’m sorry i know this is weird,” Peter muttered, he fought back the urge to cry, a lump forming in his throat. “I just want to fix this!”

 

“Spanking you won’t fix everything Peter!” Tony yelled, He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

 

“I know it won’t.” Peter said, “But it’s a consequence, for an action that I did that upset you.”

 

Tony snorted, “So grown up.”

 

“I don’t feel like it.” Peter said, “I feel like shit. I’m really sorry I hurt you, I always figured it’d be better to keep it from you, then risk you getting hurt.” Tony sighed, and looked around. There weren't really any chairs in his office that he could sit on and throw Peter over his lap with.

 

“Well, Peter, if we’re going to do this, we’ve got to go down to the lab.” He motioned to the surrounding room. “No where to do it here,” He paused looking around, “Unless you’d like to lay over my desk and be belted?” Peter visibly paled.

 

“You, uh you’re going to- to-?!” He sputtered, Tony shrugged in response to Peter’s fear.

 

“If you don’t want to go down to the lab, that’s really the only other option.” He said, rather matter-of-factly. His standoff demeanor had begun to cause a sinking feeling to develop in Peter’s stomach. But despite his outward appearance, Tony was having a melt down of his own.

 

Tony'd never asked for a spanking in his life,well, that wasn’t true, he’d asked for it without really asking. Pushing people until they punched him, he’d even done it to Jarvis a few times. Not the AI mind you, the real Jarvis who had raised him from a child when his parents couldn’t be bothered.

  
  


Tony crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at Peter. “Well?” He asked, Peter’s face hardened and he looked up at Tony, his jaw set. It immediately reminded Tony of his temper in the office weeks earlier, but with a few seconds of close examination, he could see that he was wrong. This was a different kind of determination. This was something coming from pain, rather than a place of shear bullheadedness.”

“I’ll come down to the labs.” Peter said. Tony’s heart gave a little then, it was the smallest mirmir of relief at the realization that he wouldn’t have to belt Peter.

 

Tony clasped his hands together, sighed. “ALright, I have to make a stop in my room, you can come with me, or wait in the lab.” Peter swallowed hard but opted to go with Tony. Elevator ride to Tony’s apartment was one of the more tense moments Peter had experienced, and when Peter saw Tony come back into the elevator with a hard backed hair brush, it really began to sink in what he’d asked for.

 

_Why am I so stupid? Who in their right mind asks to be spanked?_ Tony, noticing the spaced look on Peter’s face, and the dark cloud he seemed to be surrounding himself in, Patted Peter in the back, muttering something along the lines of ‘it will all be fine.”

 

“Well,” Tony said as they arrived in the lab. Tony wondered if this was going to fix things, before immediately realizing that it wouldn’t. Sure, it would fix some things, feelings of discourse, and maybe a little bit of hurt caused by being lied to, but they would still have issues. Still need to work on trusting each other.

 

Peter allowed himself to be draped over Tony’s lap, a feeling of discourse in his stomach as he tried to calm his nerves.  _It only hurts for a little while, it only hurts for a little while….._ A mental mantra repeated over and over in his head. Tony, meanwhile, was wishing he had the same pep talk from Pepper that he did last time. COurse, he felt like Peter deserved it, and he was asking for it, literally.

 

“Comfortable?” He asked, Peter huffed in reply.

 

“No, not really, I’m trying to remember why I asked for this.” He muttered, Tony nodded in understanding.

 

“If it helps any, I’ve asked for this before too.” He paused, a smile formed on his face despite his apprehension, “Well, I asked for it in my actions.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Tony began to spank, bringing his hand down on the center of Peter’s ass. Peter gasped, and arched his back.

 

“It means,” Tony said as he began to lay down swats with the palm of his hand, “that I pushed the people around me until they would hit me.” Peter, who wasn’t even trying to hold still. He gasped, and wriggled, not really actively trying to push off of Tony’s lap, but moving enough that it was hard for Tony to keep him on his lap. He moved with every swat, little movements that told Tony that he was feeling the swats.

 

“Your- ow! Your friends spanked you?” Peter asked, Tony snorted, leave it to Peter to be more focused on Tony’s shitty life than on his own ass.

 

“No,” he said, smacking Peter particularly hard as he did, “They punched me, or slapped me, the last time I got spanked was when my parents died.” Peter groaned, as Tony continued to spank, pushing down his memories.

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to show outward signs of distress. Tony was going for fast and hard, warm-ups and build-ups be damned. The kid asked for it, asked to be spanked for what he did, and Tony wasn’t one to disappoint. Aside from his now more prominent flailing, he’d begun to gasp, every few swats. Tony knew from experience that they would eventually turn into breathy sobs.

 

“I’m sorry!” Peter yelped, Tony hummed in response, Laying down hard swats to the latter’s sitspots. “Ah! I know I shouldn’t have-” Tony cut him off with a hard smack.

 

“We can talk when this is over,” He said curtly, he wanted Peter to think more about what he had asked for, rather than try and apologize for what he’d done. Tony stopped abruptly, and everything stilled for a moment, as Peter gasped for air. “Lift up.” He said, poking Peter’s hip. Peter didn’t move, instead Tony got a whimper for his efforts. Tony rolled his eyes and poked him a little sharper.

 

“Lift, underwear coming down.” Peter made a pained nose in the back of his throat and shook his head, “It’s going to hurt more.” He whispered. Tony, who had little patience to begin with was quickly losing what little he had left.

 

“Last chance Peter.” He warned. Peter reached a hand back to shield himself, shaking his head again. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tony, to ashamed to look at him. Tony, frustrated and tired. Grabbed Peter’s bicep and hauled him up, locking his arm around his waist and hoisting him up as he stood.

 

Peter yelped as tony yanked his underwear down and began spanking him in hearnest. His feet barely touched the ground, as Tony held him up. Tony, however was not a young man, and soon was setting Peter on his feet, wrapping his arm around Peter’s belly and turning him to the side for a better angle.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelped, “Tony! It ah! Hurts!” Peter struggled against Tony, who picked up the nearby hairbrush and began to bring it down in favor of his own hand.

 

“It hurts, doesn’t it Peter?” Tony asked, He stopped spanking for a moment, Peter was panting heavily, and Tony himself was slightly winded. Peter was all but sagging against him.

 

“I..” Peter began, he coughed and tried to force back the sobs that were building in his throat.

 

“Do you think you’ll cooperate with me now?” Tony said, he was tired of standing, the angle was killing his shoulder. Peter nodded numbly, he was fighting back his tears as he allowed himself to be draped over Tony’s knees for the second time that night.

 

Tony started up right away peppering swat after swat onto Peter’s ass. His communicator on the table in front of him lit up, but he couldn’t hear what it said over Peter’s crying. And lord was he crying, loud gasping sobs that sounded like they were tearing Peter in half as he heaved.

 

Peter was wildy thrashing at this point, crying out at each smack. “I’M SORRY!” Peter cried, “I should-haaave..!” He went limp over Tony’s lap, sobbing loudly Tony stilled then, quickly placed his hand on Peter’s back, rubbing soothing circles at Peter sobbed himself hoarse.

 

“Hush Peter, it’s alright.” Tony murmured, after a few seconds, Tony pulled Peter’s underwear back up, causing his sobbing to have a renewed vigor. Ignoring this, he grabbed Peter’s bicep, and gently guided him up. “Easy kid, no hurry,” Tony soothed. He pulled peter in his lap, sitting him so that his but hung between Tony’s legs. Think of a kind of straddling position. Peter pushed himself so that he was flush with Tony’s chest, sobbing loudly as all of his fear and pent up emotions flooded out of him.

 

Tony soothed him for what seemed like hours, coaxing the sobs out of Peter, and muttering little reassurances to him as he rubbed his back. When Peter finally calmed down enough to speak, He was meek and quiet, shame and embarrassment clear in him.

 

“Thank hurt.” He whispered, his face still smooshed into Tony’s stomach. Tony nodded, he felt the emotional drain that came from this kind of thing. Heh, ‘think kind of thing’ as if he did this often.

 

“I know it did.” Tony hummed. “We need to talk.”

 

FIN~

 

Bonus

 

Peter clutched a box in his arms, looking around for the infamous merc with a mouth. After their conversation, Tony had given Peter Wades things, and explained who Wade was. Now that Peter understood, or at least had a small bit of understanding as to who Wade was, he could be better prepared for him. Or, he could at least try and be.

  
  


Wade dropped from the freeway above Peter, landing so hard that his knee made a loud cracking noise that cause Peter to cringe. Wade for his part, didn’t seem to give two shits about it and limped over to Peter, smiling broadly.

 

“Petey!” he cooed, “ you came through!” he reached for the box, and Peter gave it to him. “How was the old smack down with Iron head?”

 

“What?” Peter asked, confused.

 

  
“OOps, wrong Fic,” Babbled Wade, he pulled a little flip phone from his pocket and handed it to Peter. “All the pics are on there.” Peter took the phone and crushed it in his palm. Wade sighed happily, after gazing at the contents of the box.

 

“Shame really,” He muttered, “all the fangirls love our ship.”

 

“Our… ship?”

 

“Right, right,” Wade muttered, he Placed a kiss in Peter’s check before walking away, yelling something about having to leave before copyright infringement was brought into play. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! who knows~ maybe you'll inspire something.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for EdgarEllenPoet, and i hope that they like it! it was made as part of a work swap between us. i'm bad at endings, and I hope this was what they wanted. Make sure you go look at the fic she wrote for me on her Page!


End file.
